Hinata's Revelance
by Legolas-is-my-Lord
Summary: Hinata lives a secret ninja life that her family has no idea about...Read to find out more. Be easy on reviews please and help me out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! ALL CHARACTERS OWNED BY _Masashi Kishimoto._ ALL PLOT CHANGES ARE MINE THOUGH!

Hiashi thought Hinata was weak, that she did not deserve to be the Heiress to the Hyuuga Clan but little did he know that Hinata had been keeping a secret from the Clan, a secret that would change all there ways of thinking. Here we have a normal day, sunny with no clouds and at age 7, Hinata was sad. Her father had told her yet again that she was worthless and weak, something that she was not. Of course, no one knew that. Today something bad was going to happen, she had tried to tell everyone that but no one would listen to her, they told her to go to her room and remain out of sight as her opinions and her bad feelings were unwanted and unfounded. So she went, quickly and quietly, like was expected of her. She was in her room less than 20 minutes when she heard a commotion outside and decided to check it out. When she got outside she saw that most of the clan was on the ground unconscious and her father and sister, Hanabi, were surrounded by foreign  
>ninjas that she could not tell where they were. She was worried what would happen if she startled them, so she would wait and see what they wanted before saving her family. Even if it means revealing that she is not the weakling that they all thought she was, that she was just covering the strength that she had trained in secret to obtain. She moved to another spot and saw that these ninjas were from Kumogakure and were cloud ninjas which explained why they had not killed any of the Hyuuga but only knocked them unconscious. Which also explained why her father and sister were surrounded and still alive. Hinata had finally got close enough to hear what they were saying one was gloating about finally taking the Hyuuga down and how they weren't so mighty now. Hinata looked at the ninja surrounding her family and saw 20 maybe 30 ninja. She looked around with her Byakugan and saw no other cloud ninjas in the Hyuuga compound. Hinata knew that if she wanted to<br>beat these ninjas she would have to really show her strength to her family. She started to plan what to do when one of the ninjas said that they were going to take Hanabi back with them and saw that her father was hurt and bleeding from the shoulder and leg, which would mean that he would be unable to use the jyuken to protect Hanabi.

SWITCHING POINT OF VIEWS TO HIASHI

A cloud ninja was going to take Hanabi and there was nothing that I could do about it. I was to injured and loosing blood slowly but surely. Hanabi my pride and joy was about to be taken and there was nothing absolutely nothing I can do about it. I saw all my clansmen on the ground surrounding me and thought everyone is out here there is nothing we can do, but then I took a look around and saw one and only one person was missing. I then remembered scolding Hinata about her bad feeling and sending her to her room. I then thought when I saw a ninja heading into the house; she is so weak and useless that she would probably be taken out with no trouble at all. Suddenly some of the ninjas just collapsed and I saw her, Hinata was standing behind where the ninja just were and the others were about to attack her. I was so sure that she would lose that I didn't even look. I heard fighting sounds and then they suddenly stopped and Hanabi gasped. I looked up all  
>the cloud ninjas were down on the ground except for what I presumed was the leader and Hinata. I was in shock that little Hinata could do all that destruction. Then the cloud ninja said, "Well I told the Raikage that we would need more ninja to take down the Heiress to the Hyuga but did he believe me, No of course not." I couldn't believe that this foreign ninja thought more of my daughters skills than I myself did, it was practically unheard of that a stranger know more about the strength of my daughter than I did. The Kumo-nin then said, "Right, SILVER STRIKE?" I was in shock, HOW IN THE WORLD COULD HINATA BE THE SILVER STRIKE, OH MY GOD! It was unbelievable that she could hold that title. Hanabi then asked who the SILVER STRIKE was, I couldn't even begin to tell her but the cloud ninja over heard her talking and said, "Well, well, what's this does your family not know? Hahahahahaha, I can't believe it. Well little girl let me tell you, your sister is famous in kumogakure, tsuichigakure, kurogakure, sunagakure and many more but here it seems." Hanabi asked. "Why is she famous?" "Well she is famous because she took down all her enemies in a silver streak the witness's she left could not identify her because all they could see was silver, nothing else." I had heard just about enough and the clan was waking up, "there is no way that my daughter could be the SILVER STRIKE you must be mistaken." But it seemed that Hinata had, had enough and said, "Father, I know you don't care and don't see so I hid it, but I am the SILVER STRIKE." And without further adieu attacked the cloud ninja. It was like watching a beautiful dance, and then the cloud ninja was dead and all the while Hinata didn't have a scratch. The clan was all finally awake and readjusting to their surroundings, but saw that the person they had put down for so long was standing without any injuries with the leader of the attacking cloud ninjas at her feet. Hinata walked to me and asked, "Father, would you like me to heal your wounds?" I was too stunned to answer so she must have taken my silence as a yes. I watched her get closer and her hand glow green, the brightest green I have ever seen even on the most experienced medic ninjas. She just barely brushed the wound and it was healed, same as with my leg. I was shocked, I can't believe that my weak little Hinata could be the Silver Strike!<p>

Authors Note: I know that this is really short but I really need help this is my first story ever and I hit a road block with ideas. Please Help!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. ALL CHARACTERS RELATED TO NARUTO BELONG TO Masashi Kishimoto.

_Thinking_

**Hiashi talking**

**Hinata talking**

RECAP:

And without further ado she attacked the cloud ninja. It was like watching a beautiful dance, and then the cloud ninja was dead and all the while Hinata didn't have a scratch. The clan was all finally awake and readjusting to their surroundings, but saw that the person they had put down for so long was standing without any injuries with the leader of the attacking cloud ninjas at her feet. Hinata walked to me and asked, "Father, would you like me to heal your wounds?" I was too stunned to answer so she must have taken my silence as a yes. I watched her get closer and her hand glow green, the brightest green I have ever seen even on the most experienced medic ninjas. She just barely brushed the wound and it was healed, same as with my leg. I was shocked, I can't believe that my weak little Hinata could be the Silver Strike.

STILL IN HIASHI'S POV

_It was like waking from a dream, my wounds were healed, my clans men were getting up, Hanabi and I were safe and it was all thanks to Hinata, my daughter Hinata, who I and all my clan ridiculed and sneered upon because we thought she was weak. Weak? Ha, well she is definitely not weak now. I have to find out when and how she could have become this strong and why she kept it from me and the clan? _

**Hinata? **

**Yes father?**

**When did you get so strong? Why did you keep it from the clan and myself? Who else knows? Have you been failing missions on purpose?**

_By now all of the clan was awake and watching the interaction. And so were the Clan Elders. I could see it in their eyes they all wanted the answers to the questions I had just practically spewed out at her. Hinata was …. Standing tall and she looked so changed from what I was used to seeing, her usual self was so shy and meek. Her compassion was purely her mothers, she was always so kind when there was no one around to see. _

**Well father, **_she was so angry looking I couldn't believe it. As I looked around I could see that no one else could really believe it either she was so kind to everyone never showing the slightest bit of anger ever_. **The answers to your second question should be so obvious to you that I can't believe that you even asked that. Why did I keep how strong I was from the clan? From you? Well from what I can tell about the elders and your conversations that were very loud was that if I was stronger than Hanabi then she would get the caged bird seal, but if she were stronger then I would get it and she could be the heiress and I know that that is what you have always wanted so I just kept quiet. As you may have already seen from the fight and from the reports on the Silver Strike I have a very unusual fighting style, it is very different from the traditional ways of the jyuken. I know very well what the clan elders think of fighting styles not our own, but the jyuken is for heavy combatants and that is not something the build of my body can handle so I created a different style while incorporating some of the aspects of the jyuken along with water manipulation, wind manipulation and some help from Naruto.**

**Wait, you got help from the demon? Don't you know what he has in him? **_Oh I could just tell that I shouldn't have said that. She looked about ready to attack me! _

**He is not a demon! How dare you say that about him you have no idea what he has been through and I bet you couldn't have lived through his life. I know perfectly well what he has in him and if we keep talking about it, we will be breaking the thirds law that is punishable by death. Also if you knew who his parents were, well we would be having a totally different conversation about him. He should be here soon. I was supposed to meet with him about half hour ago. And to your last question what makes you think that I have been failing missions? I have asked the Hokage to tell you that I have been failing missions, because I didn't want you to know about how strong I am. He was most happy to agree when I told him why and after seeing the behavior that was a conditioned response from you and the clan. **

_Unbelievable I think that she has really got a problem with the way that the clan is run. Then I hear running and barking, and I just knew that we were going to have visitors but I had no idea just how many people would be coming to her assistance._

Narrators POV

Running up to the gates of the Hyuuga Mansion was Kiba Inuzuka with his dog, Akamaru, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame. Naruto was in the lead so it can be assumed that he had gathered the others together to see what had happened to Hinata because she was late to the meeting of the groups and private trainings. All of them were heavily armed with weapons, and were full of chakra.

AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY THAT IT IS SO SHORT BUT THAT IS THE ONLY WAY THAT I CAN UPDATE. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT.


	3. Petition

**PETITION:**

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Soulblazer87

Bumblebee_redalert


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. ALL CHARACTERS RELATED TO NARUTO BELONG TO Masashi Kishimoto.

_Thinking_

**Hiashi talking**

**Hinata talking**

**Naruto talking**

**Shika talking**

**Kiba talking**

**Shino talking**

**Ino talking**

**Sakura talking**

**Chouji talking**

**Sasuke talking**

RECAP:

Narrators POV

Running up to the gates of the Hyuuga Mansion was Kiba Inuzuka with his dog, Akamaru, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame. Naruto was in the lead so it can be assumed that he had gathered the others together to see what had happened to Hinata because she was late to the meeting of the groups and private trainings. All of them were heavily armed with weapons, and were full of chakra.

CHAPTER 3

Narutos POV

I was really worried about Hinata, not that I think she is weak or anything because she is definitely not but she is never late for the trainings that we hold as a group to improve ourselves, so I gather everyone together and I notice that all of them are also worried. **Come on guys lets go see what's taking her so long! **So after agreements from the others we started running to the Hyuuga Compound and as we got closer we could hear fighting noises coming from inside the compound that was not typical of the Hyuuga fighting style. **Come on guys let's go faster! We have to hurry and see what's going on!** We picked up our speed running get there before someone got hurt. Coming up to the gates we noticed they were blown wide open the guards were outside the floor not to critically injured but injured enough in hospitalized. Seeing this I realized the Hyuuga were being attacked and we had to get in there fast and we must be armed and ready to go. I looked over to my friends Kiba, Shino, Ino, Chouji, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru and they all looked just as worried I was. I couldn't believe anyone could have gotten this far into the village and no one was alerted to the attacking force. I flared by chakra so that the ANBU could follow and alert the Hokage that there was an attack on the Hyuuga. I spotted 2 ANBU running towards the Hokage tower while still others followed us. We reach the gate, looking in to see that all the Hyuuga were on the floor except for Hinata the attackers were on the ground injured and in pain since Hinata was the only one standing and not injured, it was plain to see that Hinata had revealed her secret to her family. Hiashi and Hanabi were looking the most stunned, the elders and other clansmen not far behind. Seeing that Hinata had everything under control we stood down and slightly relaxed. Since Sakura and Ino were training to be medics they started looking at the injured. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and I started tying up the attackers. We finished tying them up the Hokage and ANBU showed up with Ibiki and Anko.

Hiashis Pov

_I couldn't believe how many people show up for Hinata! How did they know? Why did they come? My wounds are healed things to the daughter I thought was too weak to be a ninja. These are most the clan heirs with one exception that Demon. I couldn't believe that Hinata knew what he was and still talked, trained, spent time with him. In fact, I couldn't believe that the clan heads would allow their heirs to hang out with the demon._

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, as you can see I got caught up with something. Also, my secrets out the no one the Silver Strike.**

**Dun dun dun…..**

**Author's note: hey guys, again sorry this is so short that it took such a long time to get it, but it's all I have time for. I need some ideas on which direction the should take so if you have any ideas let me know and I'll see what I can do.**


End file.
